Ben10AF Happy New Years!
by Teaqua
Summary: Ben,julie,gwen and kevin go to the pier for new years! gwevin one-shot  good old fashion fluff


howdy do de gang? well this is my first fanfict submitted on here so please be nice. Just getting in the new years mood ;) this is set in the time that kevin is a mutant (thats why he is more grumpy than usuall) normal gwevin fluff :) enjoy!

also! **Disclamer!: I do not own ben 10/man of action/or any ben 10 charaters I just write stories and give ben smoothies.. isnt that right ben?**

**ben: less talk more smoothy**

**me: serious... dont you get sick of smoothies?**

**ben: SMOOTHIES! NOW!**

**me: okay okay! geeze im going!**

**EDIT!: Fixed grammer errors/spelling errors, if ive missed anything let my know :) also do keep in mind that all my fanficts are 9/10 times done on my ipod so grammer is never very good, I will fix this, sorry if I dont get around to it right away.**

* * *

"Ok Tennyson... What do you want?" Kevin spoke dully into the phone.

"Well...now that you mention it...me, Julie and Gwen are going to the pier tonight to watch the new years fire works, you wanna come?

"Is that another way of saying you need a lift?" Kevin huffed

"Well I was just asking if you wanted to come but if you got better things to do then... but gwen would be realy dissapointed and..."

"Fine Ill pick you up at 7" Kevin slammed the phone down grumbling as usual.

_'At least Gwen's gonna be there'_

_5 hours 15 minutes later!_

"Come on Ben hurry up! I ain't got all night!" slamming down on the horn Gwen rolled her eyes

"Please Kevin, try to have some fun tonight..." she sighed placing a soothing hand on his shoulder "...for me?"

"Fine..." the teen muttered under his breath shifting his gaze away from her.

BANG!

He jumped when the back door flung open and a very excited Ben climbed in with Julie attached (with a smoothy in hand)

"I swear Tennyson if you spill one drop on those seats ill..."

"Relax kev! You worry too much!" Ben cut him off.

Pulling away from the curb he was fighting the need to reply.

_'Gwen wouldn't like it' _

_

* * *

_

The sun was setting now as the group finally arrived at the pier. It was quieter than last year

_'I guess all that stuff on the news about people staying at home from new years was right' _Ben taking julie's hand led her off.

"See you guys at the fireworks!" Julie called back to Kevin and Gwen before disappearing with Ben

Kevin and Gwen walked silently along the pier between rides and games for what felt like hours.

"Kevin...what's wrong?" Gwen sighed unable to take the silence any longer "you seem down tonight"

"Nothin"

"Kevin!"

"Well...it's just that...well...ah..."

"What Kevin?"

"Its just...last time we where here I was normal...that's all" Kevin shifted nerviously; they now stood at the end of the pier looking over the water.

"I hate being a monster...I just wish I could be human again...for you. It's not fair you at least deserve someone human. I'm not good enough for you Gwen"

He turned his head away from her wishing he could some how make everything right again.

"Kevin..." Gwen brought a hand to his cheek, turning his face towards her again "look at this" she showed him the picture of them together at the pier when he was normal

"Do you know what I see Kevin? I see us... and I see you... I see you exactly the same way as you are in this picture, you are not a monster and you never will be how many times have I said this to you? I don't care what you look like or what you've done because all that matters is who you are in here" she pressed a hand to his chest lightly touching his heart. "And you are good enough for me and we will change you back no matter what you say"

Kevin grasped her hand that was over his heart holding it in place.

"Thank you..." Kevin sighed feeling his heart race at her warm touch.

Gwen felt his heart beating against its cage and she felt her speed up at bit too.

She stepped a bit closer to him still keeping her hand on his chest.

"Its new years in about 30 seconds..." Gwen smiled checking her watch "...my resolution is to cure you" she whispered leaning in closer to him

Kevin smiled as he looked down at her hearing people chant the count down to midnight

4...

"Do you know what mine is?"

...3...

"No" Gwen tossed her head

...2...

"This"

...1...

without warning Kevin pulled Gwen as close to him as possible and brought his lips crashing down on hers, her eyes flew open shocked at the sudden movement but soon responded kissing him back. She threw her hands around his neck deepening the kiss. His arms where wrapped around her upper back and waist. He vigorously moved his lips against hers, her warm body contrasting his cool stone and metal chest. She felt like lightning was going off inside of her as she felt his hard lips and cool body around her. Finally there need for air broke them apart, chests heaving as fireworks where set off over the water.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Kevin sighed still holding Gwen close to him

"Happy new year Gwen"

"Happy new year Kevin"

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

ok

so what do ya think? just a quick one-shot needed to write somthing for new years since I forgot christmas *smack* I have about 3 long fanficts going atm so should be a bit bussy or awhile anyways happy new year!


End file.
